Un beso
by alemar107
Summary: Hola: Un one shot super tierno. Creo que fue una de mis últimas historias naiff después ya ingreso en un mundo de pervertido lime y lemon. Bss


Title: **Un beso**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Alemar107  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 01-18-08, Updated: 01-18-08  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,081

¿Había algo más importante que eso?

Dejarse, perder la identidad y fundirse en el abrazo con su ser amado.

Ese era el lugar exacto donde estar, donde descansar de tanta muerte, traición, odio y lucha.

Oír su corazón latir, tan cerca, tan palpable y corpóreo, tan diferente a lo que millones de veces se había imaginado, tan infinitamente mejor.

El calor abrasador de las manos rozando su espalda, dándole sosiego, esperanza de un futuro de alegría y bienestar,

Y, cuando no podía ser todo más perfecto, volver a la realidad

-Debo irme -¿Por qué él la rechazaba? ¡Pero no! Esta vez no iba a dejarlo ir, apretó el abrazo impidiendo la separación, intentando decir sin palabras con su cuerpo todo lo que de su boca no salía.

Por un momento sintió que ganaba su voluntad, que esta vez él entendería que su mundo giraba alrededor de sus intensos ojos azules, profundos como el océano, que su mente se perdía en el abrasador rojo de sus cabellos, y que su más intenso deseo era unir su cuerpo al suyo, convertirlos en uno y ya nunca más separarse.

Era tan fácil sentir, pero al momento de hablar, la elocuencia, tan habitual en ella desaparecía.

Recitar un libro de memoria era una de las cosas que ella realizaba magistralmente, pero cuando lo que debía relatar eras los escritos de su propio corazón quedaba sin habla.

Años de desosiego intentando descifrar como detallar el enorme jeroglífico que su alma desplegaba en millones de sentimientos hacia el ser que era su todo, su amigo, su compañero, su consuelo, su confidente, su más arduo defensor y detentor también, aquel con quien batallar por un simple cálculo de pociones o por la determinación de una fecha histórica o por quien debía ir a morir en la guerra.

Se dio cuenta a tiempo que la mejor forma de hablar era no decir nada, venció sus más profundos miedos, al rechazo, a la burla, a la pérdida de su eterno camarada y dejó que su cuerpo le explicara a Ron que ella lo amaba con todas las fibras de su ser.

Subió ambos brazos que descansaban en su espalda hasta llegar a sus largos y enmarañados cabellos de fuego, tirando de ellos hasta poder quedar frente a frente al rostro de él que al abrir los ojos le quitaban la respiración. ¿Él la deseaba?

Se agitó, entreabrió los labios invitándolo, mirándolo con la desesperación, de quien no puede expresarse a través de la voz y lo hace por medio de la mirada _"Bésame"_.

Ron estaba perturbado, el perfume de Hermione era suficiente para que sus sentidos se nublaran.

Tenerla allí, tan cerca y cálida, en el abrazo más profundo, casi fusionada a él.

Las palabras no eran su fuerte, nunca lo habían sido, él sólo sentía, deseaba y añoraba que ese abrazo fuera eterno.

Pero sabía que la mujer junto a él, no lo merecía, necesitaba o amaba más que como a un amigo y decidió deshacer la unión, a pesar de que todo su ser se negaba a ello.

Pero ella lo atrajo aún más, podía sentir el corazón palpitar en su pecho

Hermione, ¿qué podría darle? Una vida simple. ¿Qué atractivo podría tener una persona como él?

Sus emociones lo traicionaban, y lo ilusionaban. Por un instante toda su baja autoestima desaparecía al sentir los brazos amados moverse hacia su cabeza.

Él podría darle todo, el podría entregarse entero, ser su sirviente, por el resto de su vida.

Él era valiente, noble, bueno y si se lo proponía hasta inteligente.

El quería ser todo eso para ella, por ella, su amiga, compañera, su eterna rival y aliada al mismo tiempo.

¿Podría ser posible? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió que ella tomaba sus cabellos, tiraba de ellos y abrió los ojos.

Sintió que su estómago ardía, Hermione lo invitaba con la mirada. ¿Lo invitaba a besarla? Lo más probable era que su mente le estaba jugando una absurda broma, pero ese era el momento con el que él siempre soñó; ilusión o realidad ya nada importaba, ni las inseguridades ni las dudas.

La atrajo más hacia él, acercó su rostro observando milímetro a milímetro, esperando la reacción adversa, podía sentir la cálida respiración, se detuvo preparando la excusa por su actuar ante la queja que seguramente iba a emanar de su amiga por su errónea actitud, pero notó que en lugar de rechazarlo Hermione completó el final del camino uniendo sus labios.

Ambos comenzaron un peregrinaje de adoración mutua, sus mentes se conectaron teniendo los mismos pensamientos, lamentándose por la desaprobación del otro ser querido y deleitándose con el descubrimiento de sentimientos en esa simple conexión, comparada al choque de estrellas en el cosmos, haciendo grandes explosiones, creando mundos nuevos.

Luego el arrebato, la desesperación, el deseo de saborear esa boca antes que el otro responda apartándose.

Pero no hubo separación por parte de ninguno de los dos, sólo más unión, Ron se deleitaba con el labio superior de Hermione y ella con el inferior de él.

Penetrar esa boca era la culminación de esa procesión, que lamentablemente llegaría a su culminación, pronto se daría cuenta de su equivocación, entonces invadieron con sus lenguas, explorando, conquistando y ambos se enlazaron en una danza sensual, húmeda cálida, fulminante.

Llegar al extremo de las fuerzas, dejarse vencer hasta no poder respirar. ¿Hasta cuando aguantar la respiración para no separara esa unión? Hasta siempre. Pero la voluntad del cuerpo los obligó a separarse, a tomar una bocanada de aire. Frente contra frente sin abrir los ojos para no ver el reproche, la burla, o la decepción en el otro,

Esperar uno, dos, tres, mil segundos, la esperada pero no deseada reacción que no llegaba, lentamente abrieron los ojos, se miraron, no hacía falta nada más, sus pupilas todo lo expresaban; él fue más valiente e hizo real ese momento, sacándolo de la onírica sensación.

-Te amo - jadeante, pero seguro de lo que decía. Hermione comenzó a llorar. Lo había arruinado pensó - Lo siento - comenzó a disculparse cuando fue interrumpido.

-No! No lo sientas! Siénteme - Y le llevó la mano a su pecho - Sólo late por ti.

-No permitiré que deje de latir.

Ambos se entregaron en un nuevo abrazo, y volvieron a unir sus labios, ya sin apuros, no había prejuicios, culpas o arrepentimientos.

Sólo una muchacha y un muchacho aprendiendo que había un sentimiento sublime por el cual somos capaces de hacer todo, morir o mejor aún vivir intensamente.


End file.
